


Poker Face

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Home Invasion, Kink Negotiation, Knives, One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others, Roleplay, Safeword Use, World of Ruin, blame prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Prompto and Aranea try out some roleplay, specifically a nonconsensual scenario. Key word being "try."





	Poker Face

The pick rattled at the door while Prompto was watching TV. So it was gonna be tonight, then. They'd planned this, but hadn't said when. Element of surprise and all that. He waited until the rattling got louder, then stalked over and yanked open the door, pretending not to recognize her.

“Dammit, I've told you assholes we've got nothing good to steal. Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops.” As if there were any cops to call. Anyone who resembled security had been long since called up to fight daemons. Or killed. Maybe that was why this idea had appealed to them. Some small semblance of control in a world that felt like it was rapidly spiraling out of their grasp.

Even if it was a little cliché, Aranea looked good, damn good in the all-black outfit she'd chosen, and Prompto tried not to grin while he “glared” at her. The tight fit drew his eyes to the curve of her thighs and the swell of her breasts. Damn, he'd just barely opened the door and already she was distracting him.

She got the drop on Prompto then, truly, not part of the act, and he was slammed against the living room wall with a sizable blade to his throat before he quite knew what was happening. Aranea kicked the door closed with her foot.

“Hmmm, you're a nice little piece of ass. I was just gonna lift your TV, but I might as well have a little fun while I'm here, huh?” She gave him a gleaming grin and traced the knife lightly over the skin on his neck. Prompto swallowed, and tried to look at her with real fear in his eyes, but he knew it looked more like admiration and raw desire. His heart pounded in his ears.

“No complaints? You must be pretty hard up.  Pathetic.” She looked away, flicking her eyes around the room for a brief moment, glancing at the pictures she'd hung and the plants Prompto dutifully watered as if she'd never seen them before. Sensing an opportunity, Prompto kicked her feet out from under her and knocked the knife out of her hand. She crashed to the wood floor, and he gave her a moment. No safeword.

“Get the fuck out of my house, you scumbag,” he snarled, and shoved the knife away with his foot. He felt his pulse hammering again and stepped back from where Aranea lay sprawled. He watched her stomach flex where her shirt had ridden up, and clenched his fists. This was harder than he'd thought - shit, _he_ was harder than he'd planned already, and all he could think about was touching that little strip of exposed pale skin with his fingertips, his tongue…

Right. Home invasion. Prompto tried to scowl again.

Aranea got to her feet with a slow, methodical coldness.  “Oh, you pissed me off now, you little fucker.” The gun she drew was Prompto's, and it gleamed silver-blue in the light from the TV. He knew it was unloaded - he _knew_ it, they'd both checked it - but seeing her wield it at him was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

Trying to ignore the sharp throb between his legs and the increasingly uncomfortable tightness of his pants, Prompto held up his hands toward her. “Look, I don't want any trouble. Just take the shit and go.”

She advanced on him in two quick strides. “Oh no, blondie, I'm staying.” She pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin and clicked the safety. “I'm staying until I get what I want.” She said the words against his cheek, then palmed roughly at his crotch and squeezed hard at his straining cock. “Bedroom. Lead the way.”

Instead of walking grudgingly or fearfully down the hallway, Prompto turned and attacked Aranea in a fierce kiss, barreling her to the ground again. She tried to keep her composure, but between Prompto tearing at her clothes and furiously peppering her with kisses, she couldn't help but laugh.

“Ah, fuck, I'm sorry babe - that's so fucking hot, Six, I need you _right now_ , please…” He begged, lips grazing her skin, all pretense gone. “Uh, _yellow_ _chocobo_ , can we get rid of the gun and just…?” He ground against her, pulling her off the floor and closer to his body by the small of her back, mouth trailing desperately across any skin he could reach. He heard the thunk of her setting the gun down, but his eyes were closed.

Aranea kissed him, deep and hungry, and placed her hands on the sides of his face. When she pulled back to nod and smile at him, Prompto could see the flush in her cheeks and the wide black of her pupils, nearly swallowing the thin rim of green around the edge. Somehow, Prompto’s hands were up Aranea's shirt and taking off her pants at the same time.

When he discovered she'd gone commando he stopped and looked at her again, going for “exasperated,” even as he felt his cock pulse and leak. He looked at the ceiling as if to plead with it.

“Oh what the _fuck_ , it's like you were _trying_ to break me.”

Aranea laughed - no, _giggled_ in a way that Prompto never quite heard her do around anyone else, and he nipped at her neck to hear her moan.

She helped him yank her pantleg off her boot and flicked his pants button open by way of answer. He buried his fingers in her wetness, stroking himself a few times with her slick before plunging them back in. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, and she bit her lip. His thumb circled her clit and he watched her mouth drop open in desire.

 _Astrals._  Need surged and tensed beneath his skin again and Prompto eased the head of his cock forward against her, waiting until she lifted her hips against him before sliding in fully. Aranea's back arched off the floor and she cried out, instantly wrapping strong legs around Prompto to pull him closer.

“This got you turned on too, huh?” Prompto's voice was low and ragged as he watched a pink flush stain Aranea's chest. She nodded as he moved, quickly, neither of them having the patience for anything slower.

“Yeah, mostly you're - mostly you - _fuck_ , you're so hard.” He watched her body move with his thrusts; she flung her head to the side and swore a few more times before locking eyes with him. “Harder.”

He was already driving into her at a punishing pace, but Prompto knew what Aranea wanted. Picking up one pale leg, he pressed a kiss to it before slinging it over his elbow and pounding into her as hard as she wanted it, hard enough to make them both come, fast.

The warm grip and slide of her pulled him to the edge almost before he was ready, but Aranea dug her nails into his asscheeks and urged him forward. “Come on, baby. Give it to me.”

He spilled with a cry, white-hot ecstasy engulfing his sweaty frame and jerking him forward, hard. His whole body tensed and he curled over her. Aranea continued to pull on him, hissing, “Just a little - more -”

Prompto slammed into her hard once, twice, three times and she was there, gasping and twisting in his arms as she clenched around him.

He waited until she came back a little and kissed her, gently licking at her lips.

“Thank you. That was - fun.” He closed his eyes and growled a little through his teeth with a small aftershock.

Aranea panted, catching her breath and looking up at him. “Think we'll make it to the bedroom next time?”

He looked at her with a grin, eyes still hazy. “Does it matter?”

“Nah.”

They laughed. Prompto dove forward to kiss Aranea again. They'd never been any good at bullshitting each other, really, and it dawned on Prompto that he kind of loved that. As he felt strong fingers wind into his hair, Prompto sighed happily into Aranea's lips. He laid his head on her chest, listened to her heart slow down gradually, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @Stopmopingstart.


End file.
